


It's a Trap!

by yatule



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Lena Luthor, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatule/pseuds/yatule
Summary: Kara wants to tell Lena about her secret, not that she is Supergirl, Lena already knows. Kara wants to be more than just friends with her, but Lena might say it before she has the chance to do it herself.





	It's a Trap!

**Author's Note:**

> First Supercorp fic written by my friend! He had the idea, wrote it, and I fixed the mistakes because English isn't our first language but I might have missed a few of them.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Kara was leaving her job when she received a text from Lena. “Dinner at my place tonight 8 pm, sounds good?”

Kara didn’t wait to answer and accepts her friend’s offer. Happy to see her friend, Kara jumped into the air and went home. When she arrived, she headed to her closet to choose her clothes for the evening.  
She was restless and in a hurry, so she used her super speed in order to try a different outfit. “This blue shirt and this white skirt will do the job”, she said out loud.  
She untied her hair, letting it fall on her shoulders, she was ready. Kara waited for this dinner for a long time. She hoped she could reveal her second big secret to Lena. In fact, the Luthor already knew that she was Supergirl, but she didn’t know anything about her feelings for her. Kara wanted them to be more than friends, but she was also afraid to go too far with her.

 

Lena didn't have to wait long for Kara's answer, which greatly delighted her. She was finally going to be able to test the kryptolamps she had created with L-Corp's resources. Those lamps were created with the purpose to reduce the Kryptonian's strength to a human level. They are indistinguishable from normal lamps and use a small amount of green Kryptonite to propagate a weak radiation that will, of course, be insufficient to hurt the Super.  
This evening promised to be the best she had been going for far too long.

 

Kara landed softly in front of Lena's house and rang the bell. She could hear her friend coming from the other end of the residence. When the door finally opened, Kara froze. She couldn't believe her eyes; the Luthor was gorgeous in her long sapphire blue dress and with her hairs framing her beautiful face.

It was Lena who broke the silence "Hi Kara!"  
"H-hi" replied the woman shyly.  
"Please come in" Said Lena, then she closed the door behind them. "I made you ribs the way you like them" she said with a big smile." Can you help me take the food out of the oven, please darling?"  
"Yeah sure, with pleasure!!!" she replied with enthusiasm.

Kara made her way to the kitchen, all the more attracted by the smell that came out of it. Lena took advantage of this moment to disappear, pretending to have to prepare the table in the living room. Kara took gloves to get the dish out of the oven because, although she was a Super, she didn't like to catch the hot dishes with her bare hands. Once the meal was placed on the worktop, she decided to join Lena to help her.  
But once in the living room, she found no trace of her friend. At the very moment she opened her mouth to call her; she was surprised by somebody who threw herself on her to control her.

It was Lena.

The latter passed her arms under Kara's and shoved her hands behind the Super's head to block her. Kara tried to defend herself but couldn't do anything, Lena's grip was too firm and the kryptolamps had weakened her too much.  
Lena then slammed Kara against the wall and said "Program Activation No. 69."  
The wall opened in four different places to let out bracelets as can be found in some cells. Lena placed Kara's wrists and ankles in those, taking care to check that they were locked properly.  
Kara was trying to break free, and that was when Lena grabbed her hair and slipped into her ear "Tonight you are MINE!"

Lena smiled and stood still for a few seconds, listening to Supergirl begging her to let her out. "I beg you, Lena, free me, I'll do whatever you want..."  
"But you’re already doing what I want Kara"  
Lena approached and in a gesture as straight as unexpected, she snatched the Super's shirt, thus discovering her back and shoulders. Kara Let out a little cry of surprise and replied: "Lena, what are you doing? It's not..." She paused as Lena started to caress her upper back and nip at her neck.  
"I?" she asked. "Continue Kara, I'm listening to you. If you want me to stop just say it."  


But the Super didn't intend to finish her sentence and answered with a slight sigh. Lena cut the straps of Kara's bra to remove it from her breasts, and it was then that Kara decided to let herself be caught in the game of who she thought was just her friend. She would never think that their relationship could go so far, but it wasn't unpleasant to her, quite the contrary.  


Lena took advantage of the release of Kara to detach her and then attach her right away, this time with her back against the wall. The CEO looked straight into the Super's eyes and then charged into her neck again, snatching a groan from Kara while leaving bite marks. Then she went to her breasts, taking them in her hands while biting her bottom lip. Kara's nipples were already hard and very pleasant to touch. The perfection of the alien began to truly appear under Lena's fingers.  


But it wasn't enough for her, so she began to get rid of Kara's skirt and panties just as straight as she did with her top. It was then that she noticed that the Super was already wet.  
This woman was really perfect, too perfect to be real.  


Lena took two steps back and took the time to enjoy Kara in her birth suit while removing her dress by letting it slip on the floor.  
Kara watched her undress and, unable to wait any longer she said: "Come to me Lena, show me what you can do."  


Lena then approached her friend, still hanging on the wall, and kissed her deeply, also letting her fingers slide to her hips. She could feel Kara's skin shiver under her fingers. She then peeled off her mouth to move towards her breasts. She took the time to lick her nipples and even to nibble them, causing Kara to let out a long moan.  
One of Lena's fingers found its way to the clitoris of the Super and began to stroke it gently. Kara's growls pushed her to go even further; Lena knew very well that she was far from her limit. Lena kneeled to be at the level of Kara's pussy. Two fingers of her second hand penetrated Kara with a sharp blow, snatching a groan louder than the previous ones. Lena then began to move back and forth with her hand while continuing to caress Kara's clitoris.  


But the Super wanted even more "Please, more, I want more..."  


Lena then added a third finger in her one-night slave's vagina and started to lick and taste Kara. The taste of the love juice made Lena's head spinning, causing her to lose the restraint she had. She removed her fingers, replacing them with her tongue to make the most of the precious liquid. The sensations invaded Kara like tidal waves, making her arch while each movement from Lena's tongue brought her closer to the edge. Lena's hand went up to play with her nipples. These were harder than they had ever been.  


Lena decided it was time for Kara to feel her superiority. She took her fingers back of the Super's vagina, then went back five fingers little by little. Kara suppressed a cry and arched, restrained by the clamps. Lena took her time, waiting for Kara's vagina to expand enough to allow for the full entrance of her fist. Kara wasn't very far from the climax and, despite Lena's surprise and "violence", she approved with difficulty.  


"Go ahead Lena, continue, deeper..."  


After several attempts, Lena's fist ended up going fully in, helped by Kara's natural lubrication. The latter opened her eyes and mouth, totally taken by surprise by the sensations that pulsed through her body such as electric shocks. Lena started to move her fist inside the Super and made circles around her clit with her tongue. She could feel that Kara was very close to orgasm because of the contractions of her vagina around her hand. She began to move her fist back and forth, and a few comings and goings were enough to make the Super cum and tremble with pleasure.  


Once the orgasm passed, Lena began to remove her hand from inside the vagina and brought it to Kara's mouth. The latter sucked the Luthor's fingers gently to take advantage of the famous liquid.  
Lena untied Kara, forced to support her because she couldn't stand, at least for the first few seconds.  
"T-thank you Lena" she sighed.  


But it wasn't over yet, Kara took advantage of the surprise effect and used all of her weight to press Lena on the carpet of the living room. The latter let herself go while it was Kara's turn to become the mistress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! if you see any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them as soon as possible. Kudos are always appreciated as well as comments!


End file.
